


Symphony in C

by deiglesia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Mila knows whats up, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deiglesia/pseuds/deiglesia
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Victor Nikiforov has been on top of the world. From his scholarship to the Vaganova academy of ballet, to winning multiple dance Grand Prixs and World Championships, and becoming the youngest ever principal to dance in a company, he could say he had alot to be proud of. But, perhaps his greatest accomplishment is his ability to make anyone fall for him.Or, the Ballet AU where Yuuri manages to make Victor fall for him with the way he moves his body.





	1. the way you move makes me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic, so any feedback is much requested! Anyways, some of the info on ballet may be a bit off due the fact that I had to change somethings due to plot purposes. Hope you enjoy, and come say hi on tumblr @deiglesia ! Also guys, there is no major character death in this, I have no idea why A03 is saying this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is the name of a ballet done by New York City Ballet.

For as long as he can remember, Victor Nikiforov has been on top of the world. From his scholarship to the Vaganova academy of ballet, to winning multiple Grand Prixs and World Championships, and becoming a principal in the Bolshoi ballet on his third year in the company, he could say he had a lot to be proud of. But, perhaps his greatest accomplishment was his ability to make anyone fall for him. A single glance could melt the heart of thousands of women, or a single phrase could have someone begging for more time with him. His fellow dancers always joked about this, how he couldn’t hold a relationship for more than a month, and how he was considered the biggest playboy in all of the ballet world. He would just smile when he heard this, and move on to his next conquest.

“Vitya! Turn out your foot more, Ah-yes, yes there!” A voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he heard Yakov Feltsman, artistic director for the company, shout. He was also the only one who ever truly seemed to give Victor a hard time. He sighed and adjusted his hips so his feet turned out more in the glissade. Something was always off with him, according to Yakov, and he was the only one who could see. The rehearsal eventually came to a close, but not before Mila cornered him as he took of his ballet flats and stretched. “Victor!” He looked up at her face. “You were invited to the premiere of that new ballet right? the one ABT is doing on tour tonight?” She paused, waiting for a reply. “Yeah, why?” Grabbing his arm, she said. “I gave my invitation away to a friend, can I be your plus one?” Normally, if it were anybody else, he would have declined, but it was Mila. He had always had a soft spot for her and treated her like a sister. “Of course,” he smiled congenially. “Just be by my apartment at six.” She lit up. “Wonderful! Hey…” She smiled slyly. “Maybe you and I will meet some pretty Americans there yes?” He watched as she lowered her voice and winked. A smile broke out on his face. Mila and him shared similar habits when it came to lovers. “Of course Mila, how else could they experience Russia?”

—  
As promised, Mila had arrived at six and was dressed splendidly. It was a premiere, so that meant it was an important event. She wore a backless black dress and red earrings that matched his three piece suit brilliantly. “Stunning Mila.” He said with a smile as they made their way to the Stanislavsky Theater. It was an incredibly grandiose building, standing tall in the heart of Moscow. When they arrived, it seemed everywhere was full. Various reporters and paparazzi surrounded different celebrities, as a ballet premiere was a huge deal in Russia. A few noticed him and flocked instantly to him and Mila. He gave his famous award winning smile to them as they entered into the lobby. They made there way to their seats, and Victor was relieved when he saw who was sitting in the spot next to his. Shoulders hunched and face shoved in his program, sat Yuri Plisetsky, the self proclaimed Ballet Tiger of Russia. “Yuri!” called Victor, and the teen looked up. “Good to see you!” The two had trained together often, and Yuri was like Victors protégée. The teens drive and desire to dance greatly set him apart from other dancers so much that the only thing stopping him from joining the Corps was his age, so as soon as he graduated Vaganova academy, he would move immediately to Bolshoi. “Ugh, you two, just who I wanted to be stuck next too.” The teen scoffed but there was fondness in his voice. “Oh come on now Yuri, you know you love us.” Mila pouted. “Yeah yeah, whatever, apparently people are talking about how ABT is gonna steal Russia’s thunder or some shit with this new ballet, Yakov says that everybody is talking about their new principal, some Japanese piggy.” He rolled his eyes. “Now Yuri,” Mila chided. “Don’t say such words like that about someone, not to mention someone you don’t know! And believe me Yuri, you have nothing to worry about, it’s just a premiere, they’ll get attention for maybe a week. When was the last time America has created a successful ballet?” It had always been Russians creating ballets. Giselle, The Nutcracker, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, all Russian ballets. “Whatever.” The teen went back to his program. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the vibrant crowd shushed. It was beginning.

The director made her way on stage, silence, except for the click of her heels on the stage. Victor recognized her. Okukawa Minako. She used to be a prima ballerina with some ballet company Victor couldn’t remember and had resigned for reasons unknown. She was still young though, Victor thought. She talked briefly about the ballet, and it’s 6 variations, representing the six types of love. Philuatia, Philia, Ludus, Agape, Pragma, and Eros. Then the show began. Music swelled from the orchestra and dancers gracefully came on wearing tight costumes. Suddenly the first variation started. Agape. Unconditional love. The principal dancer leapt onto the stage carefully, as if she were floating through the air. The Corps surrounded her, making her look like she was dancing in a flurry of snow flakes. She danced with light air to the slow music. He watched her movements, like she was dancing with love itself as her partner. Suddenly it was over, and the vibrant cheers of the audience filled the theater. Next came Ludus, young love. He watched as two more principals entered and danced as if they had just discovered what it meant to need someone. It was immature, sweet, playful. Various soloist turned onto the stage as the young lovers danced together. It ended as the two scurried off to different sides of the stage, embraced by soloist representing their friends. Scenes of Philia, the deep friendship love entered the stage now. The various dancers who had represented the friends in the last number danced further onto the stage to the quick and upbeat music, which sounded almost like a trepek. He watched in awe as a dancer did 37 consecutive pirouettes and Yuri turned to him with wide eyes. He couldn’t even do that. The dancers came and went and until finally the curtain came down and the entr'acte started to play.

“Holy shit.” Yuri said to him. “Did you see that guy! Crazy! He must have been like what, eighteen?” Victor listened to Yuri as he rambled. The ballet had been astonishing so far, leaving him breathless. But he was still waiting for something, although he didn’t know what. The curtains lifted once more and a single dancer filled the stage representing Philuatia, the love of self. As the dancer turned, more and more dancers came on until the stage was full. The variation ended as two more dancers came to the stage and danced a beautiful Pas de Deux about the deep understanding love that is Pragma. Victor closed his eyes dreamily as he wondered what that must feel like, to be so in love with a partner.

The sound of guitar strings is what made him snap his eyes open, and he was unprepared for what he saw. A breathtakingly handsome man with black hair and piercing brown eyes was placed in the center, knee popped out and shoulders back. His eyes widened and he shuddered as the man licked his lips and drew his arms around his head. Eros, he realized. Sexual love. He was unable to take his eyes of him as the man danced across the stage. He truly didn’t need music, he already created it with his body. He was a playboy, every women at the ball was falling for him left and right, but he only sought out the most beautiful one. With skill and sexuality he seduced her, and Victor too. The contemporary movements were full of vibrancy and life as the two danced together, a battle of dominance.The movements themselves were graceful, the man daring the audience to reach inside themselves and find their true Eros and Victor wished he was up there himself, dancing with the man. All at once, a crescendo of notes hit, and the playboy cast a side the most beautiful woman and on to his next conquest. The dance was over. Suddenly, Victor found himself unable to think of anything else but that beautiful, seductive dancer. The finale started to play and once again he came back, danced the final choreography, and stepped forward to take a bow with his partner. Victor stood up, and soon everyone else was standing too. “Bravo! Bravo!” He yelled as the whole company took a bow and the curtain closed one last time. He quickly flipped through his program and found what he was looking for. “Yuuri Katsuki huh, makes his principal debut.” He smiled. It was his turn to seduce Yuuri now.


	2. the rose becomes a weapon of war

Yuuri Katsuki was awakened from his pre show nap as Phichit Chulanont crashed through his door. “Yuuri! You’ll never believe this, but Victor Nikiforov is here!” He said breathlessly. Honestly, he looked like he had just sprinted a marathon. “Huh?” He shook himself from his stupor, this all had to be a dream. There was no way his long time idol, the man he’d spent worshipping his entire life, who had inspired him to get serious about dance, was really here at his principal debut.

 

"You heard me Yuuri, he posted a photo on his Instagram with Mila Babicheva outside of the theater! Can you believe he’s actually here? And at your debut no less! The guy you idolize is gonna watch you dance!” He rambled on, but the only thing Yuuri could understand was that his idol was going to watch him dance to a piece about sexual love. He hid his face in his pillow as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. His first choice had been to dance to Agape, but Minako insisted he do Eros to “surprise the audience”. This shocked him greatly, considering his idea of a sexual fantasy was a hot bowl of his mother’s katsudon, and he was definitely not a play boy. It had helped a bit that his partner was Yuuko, someone he could be comfortable around. Still, conjuring up a new emotion he had never thought about before was hard. But they had made it work, Minako taught him how to move to express his inner feelings and was delighted with the final result. Something was missing though. Some small, tiny part that would put the piece over the edge that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t find. But now, he had just wondered what he would do to find that piece to impress the man who had always impressed him.

 

“I can’t believe this,” was all he managed to mumble out. He clutched his pillow tightly, whilst Phichit sat down. “Don’t worry, there’s nobody I know who can dance Eros better than you Yuuri! Tonight you gotta show Victor your stuff, alright?” He glanced at his watch. “Oh crap, I gotta get ready, see you Yuuri!” And just like that he was out the door. Phichit’s words didn’t do much to comfort him, but they still helped. He decided that doing nothing but dwelling on the outrageousness that was Victor Nikiforov would probably not help his nerves, so he decided to get ready. He was dancing in the first act, but as a soloist. He wouldn’t dance as a principal until Eros. You still have time, a voice in his head said as he made his way down to the stage.

 

Minako didn’t seem a bit nervous at all, she was calm and collected, despite the pressure. Although the ballet was sold out, if she didn’t get good reviews it could ruin her career, and Yuuri was nervous for her. She gave everyone the customary pep-talk of how proud she was of all of them and then went on to check on more important matters. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted various dancers going through final stretches and wondered what was going through their minds. He had worked so hard to get here, and just like that a wave of anxiety surged through his body. Should he really be here? What if he messed up, all his mistakes would reflect on the company. Out of nowhere, he felt himself being wrapped in a hug, and he looked up and saw Yuuko smiling down at him. “Can you believe how far we’ve come? Making our debuts? This is so surreal, it seems just yesterday we were practicing in the studio together.” A wave of fondness overpowered the anxiety as he remembered him and Yuuko’s late night practice sessions to become the best. He and Yuuko had moved from Hatsetsu to Detroit, and then to New York to become professional dancers. She let go. “Yeah, just yesterday..” he trailed off. Noticing something was clearly on his mind, Yuuko gave his hand a squeeze. “You got this Yuuri, I’m gonna be right beside you.” Oh yeah. He forgot Yuuko had been his partner for the Eros dance. The woman he was supposed to seduce, she played the part well, completely transforming into someone completely different than her wholesome self. Well, she had more experience in sex than Yuuri, she was married after all. Her husband and lifelong friend of theirs had moved from Japan in order to teach dance and be with her. Must be nice, having someone you care about like that, he thought. 

 

He flashed her a reassuring smile but Yuuko saw right through him. "Look, I know your nervous, but we’re in this together okay? We’re just gonna be dancing together like old times.” The words got his attention but he didn’t speak. Yuuko squeezed his hand once more and then left to go take her place in the wings. Right, he should probably do that too. He made his way to the wings and saw the open curtains and he spotted a flash of silver hair. Excitement replaced his anxiety as he realized it was finally time for the world to know just exactly who Katsuki Yuuri was. The final notes of the overture rang out, and suddenly his feet moved forward.   
—

 

He felt dead by the time it was intermission. Ballet was incredibly demanding, both physically and mentally. Things had gone pretty smoothly so far, Phichit preformed fantastically in Ludus, and had a special quality that no one, he thought, could ever achieve. His stage essence was perfect, Yuuri had noticed as he watched from the wings. Otabek had landed his 30 something pirouettes he had been so worried about, and all the new corps dancers had performed with grace for their first time on stage this season. It wasn’t perfect, but it had set the bar up high. He took a swig of his water and glanced at himself in the mirror. In less than an hour the first night would be over, had it really gone that fast? Unfortunately, this only put it into perspective how close his impending make or break moment was approaching. He had spent his whole life working for this moment yet his dancing wasn’t enough. Normally his emotions in his dance were what set him apart from the other dancers, but what could do it now? Victor probably knew what Eros was, he was ballet biggest casanova after all. A voice in his head rang out, clear and full. If Victor can make you want him, maybe now it’s your turn to do the same. 

 

The wings were full when he came down. He squeezed passed multiple dancers as they bid him good luck. “You got this Yuuri!” Phichit whispered as he clutched his shoulder. He as he spotted Yuuko in the wing across from his, he could barely make out her face. Don’t forget what you want, it said. He wouldn’t. The final notes of Philia rang out and suddenly he was on. He lept on stage as the transitions between the variations ended. Poised in the middle of the stage, he cocked his head back. Tonight, show the world who you can be. Seduce them. He licked his lips as to say, watch only me. The guitar cords strung. Suddenly everything started to move. 

 

Eros was originally the first form of love. This love was stronger and more frantic than the other variations, and was the most passionate. The story goes, the most beautiful human comes into town, everyone falls for them except one. Day and night, the seducer works hard to make the one fall, with gifts, promises, and complements. Still, the one ignores his advices. After a dance however, his goal is finally achieved. But as soon as he gets what he wants, it’s all over.

 

The final notes of the song rang out as he finished his last set of turns. Damn, had his mind really gone that blank? All he could remember was the story, and how natural the movements seemed. A single man in the audience stood up a split second earlier than the rest of the crowd, and his heart swelled as he received the ovation. Yuuri couldn’t see much as he leaped the curtain, but a small satisfied smile curved his lips. So, Victor had been watching after all.

 

As the ballet finished up, he came back to his dressing room, exhausted. Phichit and the others raved about his performance to him, saying it was the best he had ever done. Even Minako seemed satisfied. He was tired, though. He still had to go to the stage and meet a few people, and then attend an after party. As much as he was excited, he was never very good at social events and would probably spend at most an hour due there due to the state he was in. Nevertheless, he dawned his suit on. A pang of disappointment hit him in the chest as he made his way down and surveyed the people on the stage. Mostly producers, various critics, directors, and family members who came to see their kids, but no silver haired superstar. He should have known, it was unlikely for him to meet Victor, he was in a rival company after all. He was whisked around by various important people and was even more drained by the end of it. Would people even notice if he skipped the party? Most of the other dancers had left and it was only him and a few other principals. Suddenly his phone buzzed. 

 

New Message From: Phichit Chu 

He swiped the screen and read the message.

yr coming to party right? victor nikiforov is here! he even asked ab u!!! 

 

He made a gagging noise and Yuuko eyed him suspiciously. Victor Nikiforov, the living legend, just asked about him. Maybe he should go to the afterparty for longer than an hour. He raced out the door and found the nearest taxi. The bus to take the dancers to the party had left awhile go, so the only other option was to take a cab. His Russian was incredibly shaky and he cringed as he pronounced each word. Luckily, the cabbie nodded and drove off. He looked down and tried to calm him self from visibly shaking. The car came to a stop and Yuuri payed the driver and quickly stepped out. The party was at O2 lounge, an outrageously fancy Russian bar. 

 

As soon as he stepped in music bombarded his ears and he spotted various celebrities in high fashion. He glanced down at his two year old suit. Maybe not the best time to ignore Phichit’s fashion advice, he mused. He started to search for Phichit but stopped when a voice called his name. He took a second to analyze it, it was a deep voice and definitely not an American accent. He turned around slowly. He could never not recognize that voice.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Looks like Yuuri is in for a surprise ;). I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and any feedback is still very much appreciated. If you have any questions or would like to say hi feel free to message me via tumblr.


	3. now we're standing side by side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the chapter name is from Rihanna's "We Found Love" Also, shout out too my lovely beta, @mischeviousginger . She also writes fics so y'all should definitely check her out! Also, thank you everyone for the lovely comments and kudos, it really means a lot.

Yuuri Katsuki was definitely more attractive in person. At least, that’s what Victor thought. Sure, he was beautiful on stage, but nothing really compared to his live person. He watched patiently as the other man turned around and he saw the endearing blush creep up on the other mans face. “Oh! Uh, are you talking to me?” Charming.

“Who else would I be speaking too Yuuri?” He dropped his voice and moved closer, one eyebrow quirked. The other man shot him a shy smile. 

"I should probably introduce my self, my names Yuuri, but I guess you already knew that.” He watched as the other man took a breath. “And, uhm, you’re Victor Nikiforov.” He wasn’t surprised Yuuri knew his name, not really. Every dancer male or female had been talking about him ever since he was 14. He hadn’t really been able to escape the spot light, but he wasn’t really complaining. It sure helped with things like this. 

Suddenly a tan boy was standing at Yuuri’s side. He noticed Victor and his eyes lit up. He had talked to him before, he remembered. Earlier that night when he was speaking to Mila about when the final guest would arrive and the other boy had heard. “Oh!” He had said, “You’re looking for Yuuri! That’s crazy! He’ll freak when he finds out you’re looking for him, he looks up to you so much. He’ll be here soon, don’t worry.” Phichit had his name been? 

"Hey, looks like you two found eachother!” He said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “I came to give this to you.” He faced the other man and handed him a drink, then whispered something in his ear as the other man flushed bright red again. “I’ll catch you later!” He cheered with a wink, and just like that he was gone as quickly as he appeared. 

"Are you and him..?” He stopped, waiting for an answer. He hadn’t really ever been rejected before, and was unwilling to start now. The man downed his drink and his eyes widened. 

"Me and Phichit? No no no, we’re just friends that’s all, really.” He looked up again and suddenly his lips curled into a sly smile. “Believe me,” He said stepping closer, “I’d rather get to know you better, don’t you agree?” He licked his lips and Victor felt himself shiver slightly. Two could play at this game, Yuuri wasn’t the only one who’s specialty was Eros. He moved even closer and extended his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

 

A few dances and many more drinks later, they had both miraculously ended up at Victors apartment. The evening hadn’t been anything less than perfect, to be completely honest. Yuuri was as charming and seductive in real life as he was on stage. He had proved to be incredibly interesting as well, something he hadn’t really been expecting. Most of the dancers he slept with were definitely very attractive but had a hard time being able to keep a conversation going on. Yuuri was the opposite, it seemed. The words flowed from his mouth effortlessly. Granted by the end of the night they were both pretty hammered and sensors hadn’t really done much. Right now though, all he was thinking about was how good the other mans lips felt on his.

“V-Victor.. you’re like, incredibly hot, like, I don’t know who your parents are but I’m a fan of their work.” That caused him to break away and laugh. He flashed another megawatt smile at him. 

"You’re hilarious, so funny,” He managed to breathe out between kisses. His goal for the night had definitely been achieved to say the least. Seduce Yuuri, or maybe it was Yuuri who had seduced him? A small thought lingered in the back of his mind that regretted it couldn’t last longer. 

Atlast they kept away from eachother long enough for him to unlock his apartment. Clothes seemed more like a barrier now than anything else. Various jackets and ties where shed as they moved. Two bodies moved together as the door to the bedroom closed.

 

— 

Shit. Well, this was definitely a mistake. Victor was asleep now and Yuuri had successfully left the apartment without having woken him. He was still fairly tipsy, to say the least, but not nearly as drunk as he was last night. How many freaking glasses of champagne had even drunk? Was it not important to him that he had to get up early for class the next day? Honestly, why the fuck did he think even going to that party was a good idea. Oh, right.

 

It was probably about six am in the morning and the sun had just begun rising. He was currently freezing his ass off as he made his way back to the hotel. Fortunately the walk wasn’t that long and he had some sense to remember where exactly it was. He made his way up the stairs and into his room before collapsing on his bed. But, that comfort was short lived as an alarm rang out. 

“Oh Yuuri! You’re back, I thought I’d lost you!” A voice chided jokingly. “Phichit,” he mumbled “im gonna murder you.” Wasn’t it Phichit who had given him the champagne? He couldn’t really remember much other than the fact he had been all over his idol last night embarrassing the hell out of himself. 

"I’m surprised you can even remember my name considering how much you drunk last night. We have class in an hour, so I would get ready and brace your self!” 

“Are you enjoying this?” He got up and decided that he should probably take a shower, god knows what happened to his body last night. How much sleep did he get last night again? When he got out of the shower Phichit was waiting with some tea. 

"I thought you’d want something before Minako kicks our asses today.“ Yuuri silently thanked who ever had listened to his prayers and excepted the tea. 

"It just kinda sucks, you know?” He decided he should tell Phichit about his little fiasco with Victor, the other boy wouldn’t judge, they had been friends for longer than Yuuri could count.  
“I wanted to get to know him better, not get in his pants.” Phichit offered him a sad smile as he sat down on the bed. 

"Yuuri, this is just the first week of the tour. We have so much more time to enjoy ourselves and find other people. By the end of all this, I bet you won’t even remember all this.” 

“Thanks Phichit,” he said as he reached in for a hug. 

"No problem Yuuri, I always have your back. We should get going now though.” They were off. 

 

—-

 

At the very least, class had been hell. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was eat something then sleep until his show. He was on his way to a cafe that a lady at the hotel had recommended and was he was currently starring down at his phone screen trying to avoid attention. Suddenly as he turned the corner his phone was knocked out of his hand as he fell backwards. 

Fortunately “I’m so sorry!” was a phrase he had learned in Russian. He scrambled to his feet and quickly looked up at the poor soul he had hit. But this person was worse than anybody he could have hit. Standing in front of him in the flesh stood Victor Nikiforov, hair slightly disheveled from the hit. “Oh-Oh my god I’m so sorry about this and about last night I was reallly drunk and I don’t even remember what I did but I probably embarrassed my self and I tend to get really crazy when I’m drunk so I-” he was cut off by a good natured laugh. 

"Yuuri, Its okay, I don’t remember much about last night either, you don’t need to apologize for anything. I should probably be the one apologizing to you for being so careless.” 

There was an awkward pause and Yuuri suddenly realized how much of a mess he must have looked. He was all sweaty from class and his hair was definitely a mess while Victor looked as polished as ever. Why was he even awake? Did he have class too? “You probably want your phone back,” the other man said as Yuuri received his phone. Another pause. Suddenly Victor was saying something and Yuuri looked back up. “I should probably find a better way to apologize for your phone, do you want coffee or something?” Don’t say yes, this will end badly. 

"Yes, I was gonna go to this cafe for breakfast, do you wanna come? You can get coffee and you really, don’t have to buy anything for me, but, uh, if you wanna come be my guess.” He was rambling now, why was he so awkward? A smile spread across the other mans face. 

"That sounds really great actually.” 

The cafe fortunately was closer than expected. “I really should buy your coffee though,” Victor was saying. 

"It’s fine really.” He said as they sat down. “To be honest I don’t even really like coffee. Like I drank it before a show once and ended up not going to bed until like, 4.” Apparently what he said was funny, because he heard a snort come from the other man. 

"Sorry, that’s just.. really funny. Once, during Nutcracker we gave coffee to this kid, who by the way was 15, because he hadn’t tried it before and apparently we thought it would be hilarious. Well, he downed the whole thing in about 15 seconds and proceeded to buy 4 more cups. It wasn’t a fun event, the director tried to whoop our asses." Yuuri felt himself snort and marveled at how easy it was to talk to the other man. The ended up talking about all sorts of things, dance and not dance related. That was at least until Yuuri noticed it was 1:30 and he had half an hour to get ready for his next show. How long had they been talking for? 

"Shit, my show starts really soon and I’m really late," suddenly a wave of courage washed over him. "Do you maybe want to give me your number so we can like do this again? You could maybe show me around Moscow?” Victors eyes lit up and he smiled again, handing his phone to Yuuri. 

"You can just put your number in. You have to go soon right?” 

"Oh yeah, I guess I’ll see you later!” He raced out of the cafe quickly as soon as he gave the phone back. Later that day, just as he was about to go on for Eros, he received a message. 

499-726-3451 : Hey, this is Victor. 

He was smiling for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering who the 15 year old boy was, it was Yurio playing Fritz. And he may have accidentally ended up doing everyone's variations back stage and kicking Victor in the face. Good times!


	5. Concerto in F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is different. Ever since their last encounter, he hadn’t been able to keep his mind from wandering from him. Something always reminded him of the other man. Usually people in his life came and went, nobody ever stayed around for a really long time. His family had been absent for most of his life, and he was always too focused on dance to think of anything else when it came to making friends. Sure, he had a few, and who didn’t want to introduce themselves to the great Victor Nikiforov? But no one had stayed around. Maybe Yuuri could be different…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from the musical "An American In Paris". Also, everyone I'm very sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter. I will try to update every Sunday, but I had some writers block and I was extremely busy with school. I hope you'll all forgive me and I thank you for your continued support! Enjoy!

Victor has always been untouchable. Nobody has really been able to capture his attention for overtly long periods of time. It’s not something he’s really proud of, it just happens.

Yuuri is different. Ever since their last encounter, he hadn’t been able to keep his mind from wandering from him. Something always reminded him of the other man. Usually people in his life came and went, nobody ever stayed around for a really long time. His family had been absent for most of his life, and he was always too focused on dance to think of anything else when it came to making friends. Sure, he had a few, and who didn’t want to introduce themselves to the great Victor Nikiforov? But no one had stayed around. Maybe Yuuri could be different…

“Vitya! What’s with that wobbling on your standing leg? The patrons will think there’s an earth quake going on!” The voice startled him from his thoughts so much he had to touch the ground to avoid falling over. “You haven’t flubbed like this since Yuri here was born!”

The blonde sitting in a chair in the corner smirked wickedly. He had been observing rehearsals for a short time before he traveled back to St. Petersburg to finish his time at Vaganova. He had declined the invitation to study at Bolshoi due to the fact it was too far away and he wanted to spend as much time with his grandpa before leaving for good. The teen could be annoying at times, but Victor felt sorry for him because of it.

He stood back up again and redid the penchés, this time much better and with a clear head. Yakov seemed satisfied with this for now called for the end of rehearsal. The sun was setting now so he assumed it couldn’t have been more than seventeen. His legs burned with soreness and he was tired but there was still a longing in his chest that told him the day wasn’t over. He was collecting his stuff as a certain blonde came over to him, followed by Mila, smiling devilishly behind.

“What’s with you? You’ve been distracted ever since that goddamn after party on Saturday.” When Victor didn’t respond he kept his ground and continued talking. “I notice it! What the hell is going on in your mind?”

Mila smirked and leaned against the wall with her eyes cast down at him, obviously catching on to something the other dancer didn’t. “Is it because of that boy you were all over at the party? Yeah, I guess he was pretty cute. I’ve never known you to catch feelings for someone so fast..”

“Still better than you, you’re instantly on your phone texting someone as soon as Yakov gives you a break.” He grabbed his phone from his bag and started scrolling through social media to try to move the conversation topic about someone else. Two could play at this game and he wasn’t going down with out a fight.

“Her names Sara,” she sighed dreamily, clutching her chest. “She’s so perfect, world renown choreographer at age 21, not to mention she’s definitely very good looking-”

“More than me?”

“Oh shut up!” She bit back. “You still haven’t told us about who has our famous principal dancer messing up in class!” 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to tell her, she could probably help him out with whatever he had going on with Yuuri. “Fine.” He sighed and took a deep breath and begun to explain. “I saw him on stage and admired his dancing-”

“Pft it was more than admired you wouldn’t stop talking about him on the way to the party.”

“So,” he continued, giving the blonde a murderous look. “I made a move on him at the after party. We slept together though I don’t think he remembers it and then I literally ran into him and he was still really attractive and I offered to buy him coffee because I almost broke his phone and I probably gave him some form of cardiac arrest and he ended up being pretty interesting then he gave me his number and now I can’t really stop thinking about him.” He stopped, realizing he was rambling and that he was talking about his love life to an 18 year old and a 15 year old.

“Oh sweetheart,” she sympathized, “give me your phone.”

“I’d rather not, no thanks.” He said, moving to leave.

“Oh my god, I’m tired of this bullshit.” Suddenly his phone wasn’t in his hand anymore and Mila was texting something with a smug smile on her face. Yuri turned on his heel and started walking toward the exit. “You better sort your shit out Victor!” He called, moving a hand as a sign of goodbye. Suddenly the phone was shoved back in his face as Mila clearly was basking in the suaveness she had apparently just displayed over a text message.

“You’re going to meet this Yuuri in about an hour at the Marriot Grand Hotel. And your going to show him around and sweep him off his feet, got it?” He smiled and thanked her with gratitude. “Now go get ready, your all sweaty and gross.”

— 

Fortunately, he had enough time to get home and shower. He slicked his hair and quickly found something to wear. Mila hadn’t told him whether this was supposed to be fancy, but he supposed he should still dress to impress. He checked him self in the mirror one last time before he went. Good, like your trying, but not too hard. The hotel was within walking distance of his apartment and surprisingly it wasn’t terribly cold. He figured with the weather so nice they could walk to this place near the hotel. September in Moscow was one of his favorite things. The colorful leaves falling off the various trees planted throughout the city, the way the air would get slightly crisp as the moon climbed higher in the sky. The restaurant was one of his favorites, he came there enough that the hostess knew him well enough to recognize him. He usually came there with other people so she would give him a quick wink before leading them to table.

He quickly checked his reflection in the reflect from the doors and entered the hotel lobby. It was very nice, he mused. The ballet did a very good job in regards to deciding where to stay. He scanned the room for the person he was looking for and for a brief second it crossed his mind that Yuuri could most definitely stand him up and it was really out of the ordinary he would agree to meet Victor here. His fears quickly subsided as he caught sight of just who he was looking for. He was leaning against the wall, looking a little distressed. Victor hadn’t been late, had he?

He was typing something in his phone before looking up and smiling. “Oh, uh, hey!” He shoved his phone in his back pocket and started to walk towards him. A small smile broke out across his face as he crossed the room. He looked good, as he always did. Was it really possible for the other man to look bad? There was a small blush spreading across his face and his hair was slicked back like it was in his performances. He was still wearing his glasses though, which made the look 100 times better.

“Ready to go? You look very nice.” An every bigger blush spread across his face and Victor wrote himself a mental note to make that happen more often.

“Oh- uh, thanks,” he stuttered, taken aback. “So do you.” He said, regaining his confidence as he flashed a small smile. Tonight should be fun

—- 

Yuuri had really no idea how time passed by so quickly, but suddenly the two of them were being soaked with rain as they searched for a dry spot within the park they were walking in. The evening had progressed nicely, they had dined in a small, seclude restaurant much different from the bustling cafe they had hastily picked out to eat together in. Had he ever felt like this before? He couldn’t remember. But right now he had other things to focus on, like the fact his favorite jacket was getting soaked. 

Neither of them had really noticed the rain clouds that had formed over them, and when Victor suggested they walk in the park, he wasn’t really going to pass that up. It wasn’t until a raindrop had landed on his forehead that he realized maybe they should have headed back to the hotel, but by then it was too late. He had to eventually discard his glasses and move them to his pocket due to the fact if he wore them for longer, he would probably trip over Victor and make the situation much worse.

“Wait Yuuri,” The other man stopped and turned to face him, brushing the bangs that had fallen in his face out of the way. “How many fingers am I holding up?” He stuck out his hand and put up two fingers. 

“I’m really not that blind, you know.” He said, trying to mask his fondness with mock bitterness. 

“Hey, there’s a veranda over there, let’s stand under it!”

“Where?”

“You’d be able to see it if you weren’t so blind.” 

“Oh my gosh shut up.” He shoved the other man before the two of them sprinted to the veranda. As soon as they reached it he peeled off his jacket and set it on the bench underneath the roof. 

“Your not cold?” Victor said between pants of breath as he gestured to the jacket. 

“Eh,” he chuckled “I mean I’d rather be cold and dry than cold and wet.”

“I guess your right,” he followed suit with his jacket. “I’d offer you mine, but it’s probably beyond soaked as well.” There was a short pause between them as Yuuri leaned forward onto the railing. “Sorry about this.” He sounded sincere.

“Hah, don’t worry about it, this hasn’t been the first time I’ve been stuck in the rain. It happens a lot in New York.” A wave of fond memories washed over him. Him and Phichit would always visit central park during the summer and play chess. Funny how he wouldn’t be back for a long time.

“What’s New York like?” A voice pulled him from his reverie.

“Wait, you’ve never been?” 

The other man shook his head, and joined Yuuri on the railing. “I went when I first became a principal but I don’t remember much. I was really only there for about two days. Usually they have me stay in Russia, I don’t really get asked to go on tours.” 

“It’s kinda like this place,” he began. “Really busy and crowded and it smells like a mixture of street food and smoke. It’s gets really hot in the summer and really cold in the winter but, not as cold as like, Russia. Some of it is kinda run down and there are a lot of sketchy places but it’s still, so beautiful.” He said earnestly. “The skyline is gorgeous and it’s always amazing to wake up and watch the sun rise, oh! Especially on the roof. And in the fall the leaves change so you can see all the colors in Central Park. And not to mention it’s really fun to bike around in the summer. Watching the sunset though is probably the best thing you can do no matter what. There was a really nice view on the top of our rehearsal space so I would go there everyday afterwards, even during the winter.” He stopped suddenly, realizing he had probably over shared. 

“It sounds wonderful, do you miss it?” He asked, with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I mean it’s kinda stupid, we’ve only been on tour for a week, but that place means a lot to me.” They stood silent for another minute or so, watching the rain fall in the night. They were the only people there, and Victor really did look stunning in the glow of the streetlights. He was keenly aware of how close they were, touching, and how easy it would be for him to just kiss him.

He turned his head to the side to find the other man looking at him with the same expression, like he was trying to memorize every part of his face. It wasn't until he was leaning in did he realize what he was about to do. Yuuri hadn't really remembered what had happened when they kissed at the party, but nothing could compare to the kiss right now. It was slow and perfect and not at all hurried. 

Their mouths fit together perfectly and Yuuri leaned in more to wrap his arms around the other mans waste as Victor moved one of his arms to the nape of his neck and the other to cup his cheek. It was bliss, as their bodies molded as one. He pulled away to breath and he saw the small, gentle smile on the other mans face. It was pure, and nothing else, like the smile of a child when watching a friend succeed. It was small but it could still mean so much. 

Yuuri leaned back in to resume the kiss once more, drawing small, slow circles on the front of his waste. Victor moved his lips and started kissing from just below his ear to his neck. He let out a small moan and he felt Victor smile on his neck. 

"You know Yuuri," he said, almost barely audible with the sound of the rain pouring around them, he finished kissing his neck and moved back up to his face. "I don't think you realize how beautiful you are." He felt a blush climb up his cheeks and he widened his eyes slightly. Instead of responding, he moved forward to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding into the other mans mouth slowly. A wave of delight ran through him as it was his turn to make the other man moan. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, exploring each others mouths slowly. There kisses increasing with intensity until both their lips were bruised and Yuuri pulled away. "As much as I would love to keep making out with you, and believe me, I would stay here forever If I could," the other man let out a small laugh "I have rehearsal really early tomorrow, and Phichit is gonna loose his shit if i'm not back soon."

There was a slight glint of disappointment in the other mans eyes before a small smile took over his face. "Yeah we probably should get going," he said as he handed the other man his jacket. "Oh um, yours is still wet, you can wear mine if you want."

"Oh no it's really okay don't worry about it-" 

"No, I insist, trust me, i'm more used to cold than you are, and the walk back isn't really that long."

He accepted the jacket and put it on quickly. It smelled like a mixture of expensive cologne and rain. It was a little big on him considering that Victor was taller than him by a few centimeters. He took his jacket and realized it really was still soaking. "You really don't need to do this-" 

"It's fine Yuuri." 

They made there way back to the hotel in comfortable silence. He couldn’t imagine what Phichit must be thinking right now, with him back so late. They reached the glittering marquis and the both of them stopped, unwilling to let the night come to a close. For half a second, they just stood, until a voice broke the silence.

“Really, thank you so much for this. It was really nice.” He handed the jacket back as he put on his own.

“Yuuri I-”

He already knew what the other man was going to say. “So do I.” Normally he wouldn't be so forward about asking to see the other again, but something was different. A symphony of thoughts ran through his head as he entered the hotel and boarded the elevator. He opened the door and as expected Phichit was lazing around. He noticed another figure sitting on his bed. 

“Sara? What are you doing here..”

“Chilling with us, she wanted to get away from Michel a little while.” Phichit's voice interrupted. 

“I love Mickey, but sometimes he can be a little too much.” She explained. Yuuri understood. She had often talked about Michele was more than a little nosy about her love life, and it was understandable to want to get away for a short time.

“The better question is Yuuri, what took you so long? You left like 4 hours ago, its a little after midnight! What were you doing? Wait, did you two sleep together again?”

“Do you seriously think I would do that Phichit? We just had dinner and went the park, calm down.”

“Sounds special.” The younger boy wiggled his eyebrows. 

“It was.” He let out a small laugh. 

“Yuuri,” Sara said cautiously, “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way or anything. But I would be careful with him, were only going to be in Moscow for a short time. And there’s no way in hell Victor Nikiforov is gonna be willing to do long distance. Don’t get too attached okay?” Phichit looked up from his phone screen and nodded.

“I don’t want him to break your heart,” he said quietly. “We don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

A lump formed in his throat. He wouldn’t get too attached. No matter what, from the beginning, he knew it wouldn’t. He could still enjoy what he had left, and would make the most of the time they had together. 

“Okay. Thanks guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, our boy Victor is suave AF. Hope you all enjoyed and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> ABT stands for American Theater of Ballet. Also, usually ballet companies premier in the company's home country, but again, for plot purposes, they are gonna debut in Russia. Also, Bolshoi is based in Moscow so that is where we are right now, and so is the Stanislavsky Theater.


End file.
